trleaguefandomcom-20200213-history
Tatsu Zodiac
The Tatsu Zodiac is the zodiac of the Tatsu region. It is quite different from that of the Unova zodiac, which operates on the solar year. The Tatsu zodiac operates on the lunar year; depending on the year you were born, you are said to have the attributes of one of twelve different Pokémon. Some young Tatsuan teenagers are deeply interested in predicting their futures with the Tatsu Zodiac, but most don't put any stock in its trustworthiness, because the idea of people's personalities being based on when they were born is ridiculous. A Flaaffy might act a lot more like a Combusken, for example. Year of the Rat (Raichu) Years: 1912, 1924, 1936, 1948, 1960, 1972, 1984, 1996, 2008, 2020 Those born under the Tatsu Zodiac sign of the Raichu are quick-witted, clever, charming, sharp and funny. They have excellent taste, are a good friend and are generous and loyal to others considered part of its pack. Motivated by money, can be greedy, is ever curious, seeks knowledge and welcomes challenges. Compatible with Gyarados or Infernape. Year of the Ox (Tauros) Years: 1913, 1925, 1937, 1949, 1961, 1973, 1985, 1997, 2009, 2021 Another of the powerful Tatsu Zodiac signs, the Tauros is steadfast, solid, a goal-oriented leader, detail-oriented, hard-working, stubborn, serious and introverted but can feel lonely and insecure. Takes comfort in friends and family and is a reliable, protective and strong companion. Compatible with Servine or Combusken. Year of the Tiger (Arcanine) Years: 1914, 1926, 1938, 1950, 1962, 1974, 1986, 1998, 2010, 2022 Those born under the Tatsu Zodiac sign of the Arcanine are authoritative, self-possessed, and have strong leadership qualities. They are charming, ambitious, courageous, warm-hearted, highly seductive, moody, intense, and they’re ready to pounce at any time. Compatible with Rapidash or Herdier. Year of the Rabbit (Buneary) Years: 1915, 1927, 1939, 1951, 1963, 1975, 1987, 1999, 2011, 2023 Those born under the Tatsu Zodiac sign of the Buneary enjoy being surrounded by family and friends. They’re popular, compassionate, sincere, and they like to avoid conflict and are sometimes seen as pushovers. Buneary enjoy home and entertaining at home. Compatible with Flaaffy or Emboar. Year of the Dragon (Gyarados) Years: 1916, 1928, 1940, 1952, 1964, 1976, 1988, 2000, 2012, 2024 A powerful sign, those born under the Tatsu Zodiac sign of the Gyarados are energetic and warm-hearted, charismatic, lucky at love and egotistic. They’re natural born leaders, good at giving orders and doing what’s necessary to remain on top. Compatible with Infernape or Raichu. Year of the Snake (Servine) Years: 1917, 1929, 1941, 1953, 1965, 1977, 1989, 2001, 2013, 2025 Those born under the Tatsu Zodiac sign of the Servine are seductive, gregarious, introverted, generous, charming, good with money, analytical, insecure, jealous, slightly dangerous, and smart. They rely on gut feelings, and are hard-working and intelligent. Compatible with Combusken or Tauros. Year of the Horse (Rapidash) Years: 1918, 1930, 1942, 1954, 1966, 1978, 1990, 2002, 2014, 2026 Those born under the Tatsu Zodiac sign of the Rapidash love to roam free. They’re energetic, self-reliant, money-wise, and they enjoy traveling, love and intimacy. They’re great at seducing, sharp-witted, impatient and sometimes seen as a drifter. Compatible with Herdier or Arcanine. Year of the Goat (Flaaffy) Years: 1919, 1931, 1943, 1955, 1967, 1979, 1991, 2003, 2015, 2027 Those born under the Tatsu Zodiac sign of the Flaaffy enjoy being alone in their thoughts. They’re creative, thinkers, wanderers, unorganized, high-strung and insecure, and can be anxiety-ridden. They need lots of love, support and reassurance. Appearance is important too. Compatible with Emboar or Buneary. Year of the Monkey (Infernape) Years: 1920, 1932, 1944, 1956, 1968, 1980, 1992, 2004, 2016, 2028 Those born under the Tatsu Zodiac sign of the Infernape thrive on having fun. They’re energetic, upbeat, and good at listening but lack self-control. They like being active and stimulated and enjoy pleasing self before pleasing others. They’re heart-breakers; not good at long-term relationships, and they feel morals are weak. Compatible with Raichu or Gyarados. Year of the Rooster (Combusken) Years: 1921, 1933, 1945, 1957, 1969, 1981, 1993, 2005, 2017, 2029 Those born under the Tatsu Zodiac sign of the Combusken are practical, resourceful, observant, analytical, and straightforward. They are trusting, value honesty, are perfectionists, and are neat and conservative. Compatible with Tauros or Servine. Year of the Dog (Herdier) Years: 1922, 1934, 1946, 1958, 1970, 1982, 1994, 2006, 2018, 2030 Those born under the Tatsu Zodiac sign of the Herdier are loyal, faithful, honest, and great friends, but are also distrustful, often guilty of telling white lies, temperamental, prone to mood swings, dogmatic, and sensitive. Dogs excel in business but have trouble finding mates. Compatible with Arcanine or Rapidash. Year of the Pig (Emboar) Years: 1923, 1935, 1947, 1959, 1971, 1983, 1995, 2007, 2019, 2031 Those born under the Tatsu Zodiac sign of the Emboar are extremely nice, good-mannered and tasteful. They’re perfectionists who enjoy finer things but are not perceived as snobs. They enjoy helping others and are good companions until someone close crosses them, then look out! They’re intelligent, always seeking more knowledge, and exclusive. Compatible with Buneary or Flaaffy. Other information Of course, that's not all there is to the astrology. Tatsuan astrologers argue that there's a lot more to the Tatsu Zodiac than the above signs; depending on the year you were born, you are also assigned an element based on one of the five classical Tatsuan elements (wood, fire, earth, metal and water). There's also a Pokémon assigned to you based on the month you were born and what hour of the day you were born. However, most people ignore this, because who cares. Category:Mythology Category:Tatsu canon